


Tortured Soul

by Vlooitji21



Series: Souls [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlooitji21/pseuds/Vlooitji21
Summary: On the edges of Renais, a dark, cold and dangerous part of an already dangerous underworld Rackael was wandering, waiting for sleep to claim him so he could find her in his dreams.





	Tortured Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I ever wrote. I decided to share with you. This is not from any famdom and all the characters are original. I would like to make it into a series. Tell other characters stories. Let me know your thoughts and also if I perhaps skipped tags?

Tortured Soul  
By  
Amor Schultz

On the edges of Renais, a dark, cold and dangerous part of an already very dangerous underworld Rackael was wandering, waiting for sleep to claim him so he could find her in his dreams. A strange thing for him because only a few months ago she had still been real. He was tortured by day thinking only of what she would tell him when nightfall came to drag him under, and when he finds her in those nightmares he could only tell Anta how deeply he missed her.  
Dee was lonely; it’s hard to live alone when you are a pack animal or half-animal in more accurate terms. O just live with it Dee..! The edges of Renais were calling even if she couldn’t go past them; any demon or soul who’s tried to cross that border has either been killed or cursed for life. Everyone knew the story of the vamp that lost his 4 year old daughter when he tried to cross her over to the good side; he hasn’t held her small frail body in months. It is said she awaits him in his dreams only to make him feel the guilt of his deeds by crying knowing that he cannot hold her.  
Rackael knew he was dreaming, the scene before him all too familiar, the marble pillars in the reddish meadow of the underworld known to be only a myth was reaching out to the heavens above him and as he moved forward he could see that the little gazebo had a beautiful golden roof. The moment he stood under it his little girl appeared just out of reach.” Why did you do it daddy?” No please not again, wake up please, please….. “Why daddy?” And in that same sentence Anta starts to cry, her little body vibrating harshly and Rackael knows that if he tries to go near her she will simply disappear and he would awake.  
Dee’s senses were working overtime as she ran through the red landscape getting only closer to that dammed forbidden border, what a waste that she the strongest of werewolves could not resist freedoms silent call. But to her surprise the only silent call screaming through the air is that of her enemy- a vampire – how odd that she hadn’t recognised it as such. She was shocked to find Rackael still sleeping when she arrived, usually after the scream he awoke from his cursed dream… What is so different this time? But it doesn’t take long for him to finally open his eyes.  
“What are you doing here? You’re not even supposed to have left me alive, I was at my most vulnerable and you didn’t kill me. What is wrong with you werewolf???” Rackael realized that he had spoken his thoughts out loud without even meaning to he himself wasn’t supposed to even be talking to her it was not a written rule but all in the underworld knew that vamps and weres are a no go on all accounts no talking, no friendships, no nothing they were made only to destroy each other when in close range of each other.  
“I’m sorry; I didn’t know you wanted to die without ever seeing your daughter again” what is she doing actually talking back to this guy. He was right what is wrong with her, Dee has never done something as stupid as this before but the strange pull she had thought was freedom calling had been him and now that she looked into his beautiful purple vamparic eyes a urge to help him rose up in her ever demon heart. She would save his little girl if it was the last thing she did before Nostrum killed her for helping this man she would free him and his daughter.  
“Well are you waiting for me to roll over and die all by my lonesome self or are you actually gonna do what you came here to do?” silence he’d expected that much. “I’m not here to kill u I want to help you and your daughter” was his perfect hearing failing him or had a werewolf just said that it wants to help him.  
In Vasari, Jaru was watching a disastrous scene come to life, it was something that he had not seen in thousands of years, “Nix u must see this, THIS could change everything.” Jaru knew that Nix could hear him, he knew she would appear. “What? Do u seek guidens or are u seeking a way to anger me Jaru for I think u already have that method under way? ”No Nix, it’s got nothing to do with my simple games, this is different look.” As Nix looked into the Bowl of Gods, she already knew what she was going to see, Rackael and Dee together, but she couldn’t see what the problem Jaru was speaking of, this was perfectly normal, or it used to be…  
Deep in the archives Nix searched for what was needed to show the underworld, a little piece of history that was forgotten it seems. A long time ago the underworld was a battle ground where all down worlders teamed up against the light, but there were two types of down worlders who only wanted to join the light so they stood together, vampires and werewolves, and on the day of judgement their bond broke when Nostrum the elder of werewolves killed a vampire to gain entrance into the light. The light banned them and said only on the day you can forgive each other your sins will you all enter unto the light side.  
Dee’s mind was racing “hey what’s wrong?”” Rackael let it go; I don’t have to explain everything to u.””That’s not what I said, I asked u what’s wrong, and u are going to tell me, you’re the one who offered to help me, if you’re having second thoughts tell me and we forget this whole matter.” Wow I can’t get enough of his super-hot accent. Dammit Dee get a hold on yourself, and tell him what’s wrong…”Fine, I’m not getting second thoughts I’m just worried about being seen together. ”That’s it??Damn and here I was thinking it was something huge, don’t worry we’ll figure everything out as we go along… Wow I never thought I’d be saying those words to a werewolf. ”Don’t worry vamp you’re not doing such a bad job, but I’ve wanted to ask you something since you know…””Well ask away since we are going to be in each other’s company for a long while” ”Well… I... wanted to know why you did it… I mean we all know that vamps and weres were specifically banned from the light you knew what the consequences were of trying something like that” ”Yes I knew, but she was… still is my daughter I only wanted to give her a better life in a better place. I knew they would do something but I had never thought they would curse us both.”  
Dee didn’t know what to say, she would never understand the power of loving a child, she couldn’t have children, well that’s what she’s been told. Nostrum said that all werewolf born children are weak and that they do not survive.  
Rackael doesn’t understand what compelled him to tell Dee his story all he knew was that it was the truth. And he kind of liked her; she was fun being around, always saying something to keep silence at bay, making jokes about the people they pass. Though he knew something was bothering her, and it wasn’t the being seen together thing because they were in the city right now walking past hundreds of demons who were staring and she didn’t care.  
Nix was still trying to figure out why everyone had a problem with the whole vampire, werewolf thing.” Nix it’s not normal, they are enemies, they should have killed each other, but no they are walking around the city like nothing is wrong !” it’s just because we haven’t had a appearance like this in almost a thousand years, you are scared of a change that is mere moments away…”  
Dee pull yourself together, this is no time to be falling in love with your arch enemy!! “Dee are you going to tell me what’s wrong or am I supposed to wrangle it out of you ?” no I’m fine just let it go please?” I can’t just let it go Dee, you’ve become a friend over the past few days, I care about you and you are upset so I want to know what is wrong… NOW!” dammit… maybe I should just tell him, he would probably just laugh and let it go. “Rackael… I don’t really know how to say this… I mean we are supposed to be enemies… but…”Dee are you trying to tell me what I think you are trying to tell me?” that depends… what do you think I’m trying to tell you?” well the way you keep stuttering-“stuttering?” yes stuttering I’m taking it that you are trying to tell me that you fell in love with me…?”  
“Uhm... uh… well… how did you know?!” well first of all, I’ve been reading your mind to kind of keep track of your intentions, and somehow your emotions sort of came up, throughout the tracking… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pry into your personal feelings.” Why were keeping you keeping track of my intentions?” I had to be sure that you meant what you said about helping me… but I promise that the first moment I had a glimpse of your feelings I completely retracted.” it’s okay you had a perfectly good reason for doing what you did.”  
“Dee can I say something?” of course.” I fell for you too… I didn’t want to admit it at first, but after I saw that you felt the same, I stopped fooling myself.”  
Dee stopped and turned to look at Rackael, his beautiful features were reddened by the dark ruby sky, but she could make out every piece.”Uhm Dee we’re here, there’s no time to be looking at my pretty face…”” Oh yeah… right. Wait what are we supposed to say to her?” “Say to whom?” “Nix dum-dum”  
“You have no need to say anything I already know why you are here, come, and follow me.” As they walked through the palace they saw pictures of the past painted on the walls and the stories told written on the pillars. Nix took them to the library and lifted a book, “read what’s inside you will find all your answers in there, but even without them you are doing the right thing” Rackael took the book out of her hands, thanked her and took Dee’s hand as he moved to a table.  
After hours and hours of reading Dee saw Rackael look up at her,” you might want to read this “is all he says before getting up. Rackael can’t believe what he had just read, “where the hell are you Nix “Right here, and before you start blaming anyone, think about how far you have already come, you are so close to having your daughter back, all you have to do is forgive the past. ”RACKAEL!!!!!!!” “I’m right here Dee!” Rackael I’m so sorry, I never knew about that and now I know why. Nostrum was protecting himself, he knew that if anyone knew he was the reason we couldn’t go to the light side they would kill him, he was saving his own ass.” Its ok, its ok I forgive you, it wasn’t your fault.” And just to make sure she knows that he’s serious he slowly drops his head closer to hers until his lips brush lightly over hers, her intake of breath is all he needs and he kisses her properly.  
But suddenly Rackael’s attention is torn away by a little voice outside the palace,” Daddy... daddy??””Anta?” he runs as fast as possible but a Centric Guard stops him,” you and the Were and your daughter will be the only ones let into the Light, and another thing they cleared Anta’s memory, she can’t remember anything about being trapped. “I don’t know how to thank you.”  
And with those words he brushes past the Centric to get to Anta. “Daddy, where were you, I’ve been searching for you.” I’m right here honey, you must have just lost me in the big crowd.” Okay daddy.”  
“Rackael?” Dee look, they gave her back to me…” And as Dee drew closer to father and daughter she could see the tears hidden in Rachael’s eyes and Anta also observing them brushes them away with tiny baby hands.” Anta honey, sweetie, go inside the library and search for auntie Nix, ask her to tell you a story ok?” Yes daddy.”  
As they watch Anta run inside, Rachael moves closer to Dee,” We can go to the light side, but we will have to move fast so that no one sees us. We will be the only Downers ever allowed to cross over.” That’s fine, we go get Anta and leave immediately…” what’s wrong?” Nothing, I’m fine really, now go get Anta before Nix gets into a long story-“No need I took liberty and brought Anta out, I know exactly how anxious both of you are to leave. Anta darling this is Auntie Dee and if you pray really hard in the light side she will become your mommy, would you like that?” Mmmmm.”  
As Dee stared at Nix in astonishment, but already Anta was struggling to get free of Nix’s hold. “Come sweetie, I’ll take you and then we can get moving” And without another word Anta came to Dee and snuggled into her shoulder.  
This is where I come in, I’m Piper Councillor of Light and it was my duty to let Rackael and the ladies through, but there’s a trick in the light, you don’t go to when you cross over, you are sent into the human world as a human, and for them it was a hard and difficult change. “Yes children there are those of your kind in the Human world but they live differently from you, I’m sending you in as humans and if you want find those who are different and get yourselves changed back, I’ll leave Anta to be what she is.”” Open the Gates for them!”  
I call it a difficult change for it didn’t take them long to find those they were looking for, Rackael a Vampire and Dee a Werewolf, they were taught the ways of the city and left on their own to fend for themselves. That’s how they preferred it, on their own learning the tricks of the trade the hard way.  
“Dee we’re never going to find a place to live if we keep moving at this snail pace” Rackael had had enough and quickly used mind control on the house agent, he put a picture of his perfect dream home into the man’s mind and within minutes they found a place looking just like it. He bought it instantly.


End file.
